Memories of a Lifetime
by Mysterious Miss
Summary: Naruto has been having these strange dreams ever since he used the Kyuubi's chakra during the Wave mission. Soon Naruto begins to remember things he shouldn't know and can also preform jutsu he's never seen or heard of before.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes. This is my first shot at a chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (like telling me if I should continue with this story or if this story already sucks and I should just stop).

**Prologue**

"_How do you plan on stopping it? It's only about an hour away from reaching the outer walls of Konoha." Sarutobi said while looking at the Fourth Hokage who was frantically looking through scrolls. The Fourth didn't look up to reply. Instead he picked up another scroll quickly scanning its contents._

"_If I can't find anything else to stop the beast then I plan to seal it in a newborn child," responded the Fourth Hokage._

"_So, you're planning on making a jinchuuriki. I fear that the villagers will not be kind to this child," said Sarutobi. _

"_The child should be viewed as a hero for he would be the one keeping the demon at bay," the Fourth Hokage said while glaring. "Besides, sealing the Kyuubi is my last resort."_

"_I know but I - " before Sarutobi could finish what he was saying the door flew open. Standing the doorway was a masked teen with white gravity-defying hair._

"_Kakashi, what - " but Kakashi interrupted him by saying, "Minato-sensei, it's Kushina! She's having the baby!"_

"_I'm coming," Minato said as he grabbed his battle cloak. Before Minato left the room he did two Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). _

"_Keep searching to find a way to defeat the Kyuubi," Minato ordered his clones. _

_As Minato turned back towards the door to leave he said, "I hope that I can find another way to defeat the Kyuubi, but if I can't and I must seal it inside a child, then I pray that you're wrong, Sarutobi-sama, and that the villagers will view the child as the hero that he would be."_

_As Minato left, Sarutobi sighed and said, "I truly hope that the villagers will view the child as a hero if the Kyuubi is sealed, but people often fear what they do not understand and often times that fear turns into hatred."_

---

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- ~Crash~

"Jeez, I'm awake already. Stupid alarm clock," Naruto said as he stretched and tried to recall what he had just dreamed. '_Grrr… I know that whatever happened in that dream seemed important but I can remember what was going on. It's all fuzzy… I think it had something to do with…umm… great I forgot! Damn it! This is the second time this week. Stupid dreams. Hmm… maybe it was just bad ramen…WHAT AM I SAYING THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BAD RAMEN. ~_Growl~ _Hehe... speaking of ramen I guess I am kinda hungry. Ichikaru Ramen here I come! Though I should probably get dressed first.'_


	2. Chapter One: The Chuunin Exam Begins!

Disclamer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes. This is my first shot at a chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (like telling me if I should continue with this story or if this story already sucks and I should just stop). I'm also try to work on making the chapters longer.

**Chapter One: The Chuunin Exams Begin!**

Sakura stood next to her raven-haired teammate while waiting for their tardy sensei at their meeting place on the bridge and she was becoming more annoyed by the minute.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? I had to hurry to get dressed this morning and I didn't even have time to brush my hair!" said Sakura while running her fingers through her long pink locks.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke who was not really paying attention to his pink-haired teammate and instead was thinking about the sand-nins that they ran into before.

"Why does he always have us meet here so early if all he's going to do is be late? Maybe we should just start meeting an hour later than what Kakashi-sensei says. Right Naruto?" Sakura said, looking for an answer that was more than Sasuke's one syllable reply.

The said blond was currently leaning on the railing of the bridge looking down into the water lost in his thoughts. _'It's been a few weeks since those dreams started and I think that they are starting to become clearer. Usually I forget everything about the dream right after I wake up and am only left with a feeling that something happened. But this morning I remembered it had something to do with Konoha in danger or something like that. Grr… Why can't I remember any more of it?!… I know that it was just a dream but I can't shake the feeling of importance it had…'_

"NARUTO!"

"Huh? Sakura-chan? Why are you yelling my name?" asked a startled Naruto.

"I've been calling your name but you weren't responding. You didn't hear anything I said before did you?" Sakura said accusingly.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto said before turning to Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I was just thinking about what flavor of ramen I should eat for lunch. Beef or chicken?" Naruto said while thinking, _'I don't think I should tell anyone about the dreams I've been having until I figure out what's causing them or what they're about. Otherwise people will think I'm crazy or that my dreams might have something to do with the fox.'_

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, I had to save some children who were being chased by an angry wolf." Kakashi said as he appeared on top of the bridge.

"LIAR!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Kakashi did one of those eye-smiles and gave them each a piece of paper as he said; "There's no missions today because I have decided to enter you in the Chuunin Exams. It's up to you to decide if you want to take the exam. If you do decide to take it then go to room 301 at the academy tomorrow with the papers I just handed you."

"YES! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed while tackling his sensei.

"Whoa. Take it easy Naruto. Well I have to go. Think about what I've told you." Kakashi stated before getting Naruto off of him then poofing away.

"Yeah! I am definitely entering this exam thing," said Naruto as he looked over the paper his sensei had just given him.

"It will be a good chance to test my self against other genin." Sasuke said before walking away.

"Hey. What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"… I don't know," said Sakura who was unsure of whether or not she should actually enter in the exam.

"Come on Sakura-chan I bet you can do it and you'll be great." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"You really think so?" asked Sakura. Naruto was about to respond when Sakura suddenly noticed that Sasuke was walking away. And with her confidence restored, thanks to Naruto, she called out to him saying, "Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!"

Naruto just let out a sigh a being left behind and proceeded to start heading towards the Ichikaru Ramen stand to hopefully get his mind off of things.

---

The next day team seven walked into the academy where they soon were confronted by two disguised Chuunin standing by room 201 that was under a genjutsu that made the room appear to be room 301.

Sasuke told them to drop the genjutsu and that Sakura had noticed it first. The thing about that was that Naruto noticed the genjutsu around the room before anyone had said anything. So while Sasuke and Sakura were meeting Rock Lee, Naruto was trying to figure out how he knew about the genjutsu. _'What the hell? I've always sucked at genjutsu. I can never detect, dispel, or even cast a remotely decent one. They've always… wait, when have I ever used a word like 'remotely'… what does remotely even mean?!… Jeez…. This is so frustrating.... and it's also kinda weird.'_

"Come on Naruto. Let's go," Sakura said as she grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's hands and dragged them along towards the real room 301 where the exam was supposed to take place.


	3. Chapter Two: In the Hospital

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes (I hate commas and they hate me!). This is my first shot at a chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (like telling me if I should continue with this story or if this story sucks and I should just stop). I'll also try to work on making the chapters longer because I know that they are kinda short.

**Chapter Two: In the Hospital**

_"He looks just like you, Minato-kun," said the red-haired women as she held her newborn child. "Isn't there another way? Or another child you could use? I don't want Naruto to be - "_

"_I'm sorry Kushina-chan," Minato said as he took the sleeping infant out of his mother's arms. "I've searched countless scrolls and records but I've found that the only way to defeat a bijuu is to seal it. I don't want to force this burden on Naruto but how could I ask someone else to give up their child if I was not willing to give up my own."_

"_Please reconsider this! Please, I… I've heard about the treatment of jinchuuriki in other villages. How they are treated like weapons or monsters. How they are shunned and feared and hated. And I… I don't…. I don't want that kind of life for our child. Please, Minato-kun, please. I'm already losing you. Don't make me lose my son too."_

"_There is no other way Kushina-chan. Our son will be viewed as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi sealed away. He won't be hated or shunned because he hasn't done anything except help to save the village." As soon as Minato made that last statement Naruto suddenly woke up and started crying._

"_What if he's not?" Kushina asked looking at Minato with tears in her eyes._

"_What if he's not what?" asked Minato calming Naruto down by rocking him back and forth in his arms._

"_What if he's not viewed as a hero? What if he's rejected and hated or feared and shunned? You have too much faith in the people of Konoha. What if… what if they don't view him the way you think they will? What if I can't protect him?"_

"_Have faith Kushina-chan. Believe in the people of Konoha as I do," Minato said as he sat down on the hospital bed beside his wife. Minato leaned over and gave Kushina a one-armed hug, holding their son in his other arm. As Kushina leaned into him, Naruto reached his arms up and gurgled happily. After smiling at Naruto, Minato turned to Kushina and said, " I must go but I promise things will work out in the end. And although I might not physically be here, I'll always be watching over you."_

_Minato leaned over and gave Kushina a kiss before standing up and heading towards the door. But before he could leave the room he heard Kushina say, "I believe in you, Minato… and I forgive you."_

_Stopping to turn around Minato said, "Take care of our son and know that no matter what I'll always love the both of you."_

_As the door shut, signaling that Minato had left, Kushina let her tears finally fall and said, "You were always too noble for your own good Minato, but that's part of what made me fall in love with you. I just hope you haven't unknowingly condemned our son."_

---

Naruto woke with a start. He knew that something was happening to him. It became more noticeable after every dream he had. Well, after every dream he knew was important but couldn't remember what happened during the specific dream. He thought that his reflexes were becoming sharper. He was starting to notice that his vocabulary was getting better. He also knew things he didn't know about before. For example, he never bothered to learn about plants but when they were in the Forest of Death, he knew random facts about plants he doesn't remember learning. Like what kinds of plants were edible and what kind of plants helped with burns or cuts.

Naruto decided to figure out where he was because the ceiling he was staring at wasn't the one in his room. The ceiling in his room, above his bed, had a water stain that kinda looked like a rabbit. He knew he had a couple days before the final stage of the Chuunin Exam. Naruto and his team, along with the rest of the rookies, had passed the written exam. They had also passed the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death. But, during the second exam, he had been knocked out by that gender-confused grass ninja and his dreams had stopped. Once he passed the preliminary matches and ditched the closest pervert, Naruto had found Ero-sennin to train him. The dreams back started up again after Ero-sennin had hit those pressure points on his stomach to help with his chakra control. The last thing he remembered was summoning Gamabunta.

As he sat up and looked around suddenly became aware of two things. One, he was in the hospital. Two, Shikamaru was looking at him funny.

"Ehh? Shikamaru? What am I doing here, how long have I been here, and what are you doing in here too?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome. You had chakra exhaustion and you've been in here for about three days. The finals for the Chuunin Exam are tomorrow."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD I HAVE SLEPT THAT LONG!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the bed he had been laying in.

"Quiet down Naruto. You can't do much about it now anyways," said the lazy genin.

"Oh, well, you still haven't told me why you're here."

"Chouji's in the hospital with bad indigestion. I was going to bring him this food basket but since nurse said he can't have it, I figure we could share it," Shikamaru said as he tossed an apple at Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he caught the apple but before he could take a bite out of it, he had an idea.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said with a foxy grin. "You wanna eat this in front of Chouji?"

Shikamaru sighed then said, "Sure."

"Alright! Let's go."

---

"I'll see you later Shikamaru. I'm just going to head home," said Naruto waving at Shikamaru who was still looking a little bit spooked.

"Bye Naruto," Shikamaru said as he turned and walked the other way.

They had just left Lee's room where they had stumbled upon Gaara attempting to kill Lee. Gai-sensei had come into the room before anything bad had really happened.

"I wonder what he meant when he said that he had a monster inside him. Did he mean he just had issues or is he a jailor like me?" Naruto asked himself as he continued to walk to his apartment. _'Maybe I should talk to the Old Man about it. And I think I'll also tell him about my dreams. They're starting to happen every night now and they're really frustrating me. As soon as I think I'm starting to remember what was happening it slips away. They might not be important but how else can I explain my sudden increase in knowledge?'_

---

AN: Yes, I know I just skipped over the first and second exams but nothing else happened and it would have been the same as what happened in the anime. I didn't feel like writing exactly what happened word for word, so I decided to do a very short summary that fit into a single paragraph. (I know I'm lazy).


	4. Chapter Three: The Scroll

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes (I hate commas and they hate me!). This is my first shot at a chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (like telling me if I should continue with this story or if this story sucks and I should just stop). I'll also try to work on making the chapters longer because I know that they are kinda short.

**Chapter Three: The Scroll**

_"Is that the child you plan to seal the Kyuubi into?" Sarutobi asked as soon as Minato had walk back into the Hokage's office with a blanket-wrapped infant._

_Minato looked up at Sarutobi with sadness and a little bit of guilt in his eyes as he said, "Yes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he is my son."_

"_You're planning to seal it into your own son?! What did Kushina say about this?" Sarutobi said before walking up to Minato and taking a look at the small child._

"_She doesn't like it… but I think she understands. If I couldn't use my own child, then how could possibly I ask someone else to do what I could not?"_

"_Let me do the sealing for you. You are still young and have a wife and newborn son to take care of. I am past my prime. Let me do this," Sarutobi said taking his gaze from the small infant to look at Minato._

"_It is my duty as Hokage to protect this village and that is what I intend to do," Minato said. His eyes were filled with determination to protect Konoha and sadness because he would be leaving his loved ones behind._

"_I understand. Is there anything you need me to do?"_

"_To seal the Kyuubi, I plan to use a number of seals to keep the fox from influencing Naruto. One of the seals I plan to use is the one that will call upon the death god and cause my death."_

"_The Shiki Fuuin."_

"_Yes, that is what it's called," Minato said. _

_Minato handed Naruto to Sarutobi. The Fourth Hokage then walked across the room to his desk. He opened the second drawer on the right and pulled out a scroll. He handed the scroll to Sarutobi as he took his son back into his arms. _

"_What is this for, Minato?" Sarutobi asked._

"_It is for Naruto. It has a blood seal on it, so only he will be able to open it. I want you to give it to him when he is older or if he starts to have a sudden increase in knowledge with no apparent source of where that knowledge came from."_

"_What are you planning to do besides sealing the Kyuubi?"_

"_I can't tell you. Just know that it won't cause harm to Naruto. If what I'm about to do works then it should help Naruto," Minato stated._

"_But your not sure that whatever you are going to do will work. Am I right?" Sarutobi asked, still holding the scroll._

"_I haven't tested it but I am certain that it will work. Even if it doesn't work, it won't harm Naruto. I'm doing this for Naruto's benefit. Hopefully, it will help to lighten the burden I am about to place on his shoulders," Minato said slowly rocking the sleeping infant in his arms._

"_I trust that you know what you are doing."_

"_I do. Make sure that the people of Konoha know that Naruto is the real hero for holding the Kyuubi. He is the one who will protect Konoha from the beast."_

"_I will do my best to see that they treat him well."_

"_Goodbye, old friend."_

"_Goodbye, Minato." _

_Minato nodded to Sarutobi with a sad smile. He then turned and walked out the door of the Hokage office for the last time._

---

"What do you mean I can't see the Old Man?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hokage-sama is getting the final preparations in order for the last exam. He is very busy at the moment so I suggest you leave. You may be able to talk to him once the exams are over." Stated one of the ninja guarding the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come on! I really need to talk to him. Let me through! I won't take that long," Naruto said as he tried to pass through the guards for the third time.

"As I said before, the Hokage is very busy. He doesn't have time for -" The guard was interrupted as the door opened to reveal the Hokage himself.

"Hokage-sama! I'm trying to tell him your busy but - "

"It's quite alright," the Hokage said, interrupting the guard again. "Come in Naruto, I believe you wanted to talk to me about something."

---

Naruto sat down in front of the desk where the Hokage was sitting. The Hokage started the conversation by saying, "I only have a few minutes before I have to leave. You should also probably start making your way to where the finals are being held after we're finished here. So, Naruto, what did you want to talk about?"

"Something's been bothering me ever since I got back from the mission we took to Wave," Naruto started saying before hesitating a bit.

"And what is it Naruto? You know you can tell me anything," Sarutobi said.

"Well, I've noticed I seem to be getting smarter and better at some things," Naruto said looking at the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Of course you would be improving. You can learn new things every day. Also, I'd assume that Kakashi teaching you is another reason for improvements.

"No, I don't mean like that," Naruto said before grumbling under his breath. "Kakashi hasn't taught me that much anyway."

"Then what do you mean?" the Hokage inquired.

"I know things I never bothered to learn about. It's like the knowledge is just there and when I see certain things it triggers something and then I just know about it. Even if I knew nothing about it before. I've also noticed that my reflexes are somehow getting faster and my vocabulary is increasing."

"I see. Is there anything that you think may be causing your sudden improvements?" Sarutobi asked as he watched Naruto squirm in the seat a little.

"Well, I've been having these dreams. I don't remember much about them except for a feeling of importance and sometimes a few other feelings. It seems that after every dream I have, I improve in something even if it's only a little bit. I didn't notice anything at first but, after a while, it started to become obvious that something was happening," Naruto said as he squirmed in the chair some more.

Sarutobi stared at Naruto awhile before asking, "And this all started after your mission from Wave?"

"Yes," Naruto said. _'Come to think of it, it was on that mission when I first used the Kyuubi's chakra. Maybe the fox has something to do with this?'_

"Hey, Old Man, do you think the… fox could have something to do with this?" Naruto asked. "Because I hadn't had the dreams before I accidentally tapped into the fox's power during that mission."

"I don't think that the fox has anything to do with what is happening. I think it may have only started something that was supposed to happen."

"Ehh? Started something? What do ya mean, Old Man?" asked a confused Naruto.

The Third Hokage didn't reply and instead he walked across the room toward the portraits of the Hokages. He walked straight toward the Fourth Hokage's picture and then took it off the wall. Sarutobi did a hand seal and said "Kai." Revealing a small vault of some kind that was hidden under a genjutsu. He put in a combination and with a small 'click' the door to the mini vault opened. The Third Hokage reached into the vault and pulled out a scroll. He then shut the vault door, re-applied the genjutsu, and placed the Fourth Hokage's picture back in its place. Sarutobi handed Naruto the scroll before he went back to sit down at his desk.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked as he looked at the scroll. It was a regular sized scroll. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for some type of seal that was on it. After Naruto was done looking at it, he turned his gaze back at the Third Hokage.

"That scroll is for you. It was given to me by the Fourth Hokage. He told me to give it to you should a certain situation arise. I think that this was when he meant for me to give you that scroll," Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Really? This is for me? From the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked. The Third Hokage nodded his head and with a small smile, he said, "Yes."

"Awesome!… Uh… How do I get it open?" Naruto asked after trying to open it, only to see that it wouldn't budge.

"There is a blood seal on it. All you have to do is smear a little of your blood on the seal and it will open. But don't open it now."

"Aww… why can't I open it yet?" asked Naruto with a small frown.

"I want you to focus on the final exam for now. You can open it after the exams are over. But don't let anyone know about it and when you do open it make sure you're alone. Keep the scroll in a safe place" Sarutobi said. He was worried that if the scroll had something in it that upset or angered Naruto, he might not do his best in the Final Exam.

"Okay. I'll keep it safe and I'll open it later," Naruto said as he got up out of the chair. "I'll see you when I win all my fights in the exam and become a Chuunin. Bye, Old Man!"

"Good Luck, Naruto," Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto run out of his office.

---

AN: Another chapter finished. I'll keep trying to make the chapters longer. I'd also like to say thanks to all of you readers who review.


	5. Chapter Four: Explanations

Disclaimer: ~I don't own Naruto~

AN: Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes (I hate commas and they hate me!). This is my first shot at a chapter story. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (like telling me if I should continue with this story or if this story sucks and I should just stop). I'll also try to work on making the chapters longer because I know that they are kinda short. Also, thanks to all of you readers who do review!

**Chapter Four: Explanations **

"See ya later, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto said as he ran out of the hospital.

"Don't call me that you brat!" Tsunade called out after him.

Tsunade had healed Kakashi and Sasuke before taking a look at Lee's condition to determine if she could do anything that would help him. After she finished, she started to head towards the Hokage Tower where she would be meeting with the Elders to go over what her duties as Hokage will be.

As Naruto was eating his dinner at Ichikaru Ramen, (_'Yum! Pork Ramen!') _he started thinking about what had happened during the invasion attempt from both the sound and sand nins. Specifically how he was able to detect and dispel the genjutsu that put almost everyone in the stadium to sleep. Also, how he, at the time, wasn't surprised about the talking dog that Kakashi had summoned.

**~{Flashback}~**

Shikamaru and Naruto were standing at the top of the stairs when all the citizens in the stadium were falling asleep. _'Floating white feathers? What the hell?!….I am a little sleepy… maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt, everyone else must have the same id- Shit! It's a genjutsu!_' "Kai!" _'What's going on? I don't think this is part of the Exams'_

Naruto noticed Kakashi and Gai, along with other Konoha ninja, fighting against sand and sound ninjas. Sakura was starting to come towards him and Naruto was about to go over to her when he almost tripped over Shikamaru, who was asleep on the ground. Or so he thought. Naruto could tell by the unevenness in Shikamaru's breathing that he was still awake. _'That lazy ass is faking!'_

"Hey! Get up Shikamaru. I know you're awake," Naruto said as he nudged the lazy genin with his foot.

"It's too troublesome. You can leave me here. I'm fine."

"What?! No! Get up you lazy as-"

"Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Listen up! I am assigning you three an A-ranked mission, you are to go after Sasuke who is currently perusing the three genin from Suna," said Kakashi while he deflected a few kunai and shrunken.

"How are we supposed to follow Sasuke when we don't know which way he went?" Shikamaru asked after finally stood up.

"The fourth member of your squad will handle tracking Sasuke," Kakashi said as he bit his thumb and began to do hand seals.

"Who's the fourth member, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Pakkun," said Kakashi before he slammed his hands on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" As the smoke cleared a small dog was revealed.

"Hey, Kakashi," the small dog said.

"A talking dog?!" Sakura exclaimed. Shikamaru didn't say anything but was thinking the same thing. Naruto nodded his head and thought, _'I thought that Kakashi-sensei was going to summon one of his nin-dogs….. wait a second…. SINCE WHEN DO I KNOW THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI CAN SUMMON DOGS?!… OR THAT HE COULD SUMMON AT ALL?!!…. I'll think about it later. Right know I should focus on the mission that Kakashi-sensei is giving us right now.'_

**~{End Flashback}~**

After his fifth bowl, he started thinking back to what Jiraiya had said about learning and mastering the Rasengan. _'Ero-sennin said that it took the Yondaime three years to create and master the Rasengan. He told me that it would take me a long time to master it too. But I was able to learn the Rasengan in under a month. I'll admit that it's not perfect since I have to use a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to help me, but it still works like a one handed Rasengan. I know that both Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan thought I wouldn't win the bet. They were both shocked that I was able to use it against Kabato. I know that I learned how to do the Rasengan faster than I should have been able to.'_

Naruto finished his sixth bowl of ramen and paid for the food. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon as he walked down the street, making his way toward his apartment. Not very many people were on the street he was walking down, not that he noticed. Naruto was trying to remember something, _'There's something I'm forgetting. I know there is. It's probably something important too…. Damn, this is just like those frustrating dreams…. The Scroll! How could I forget something like that?!… Well I have been busy and I've had a lot of things on my mind…. But still how the hell could I forget the entire conversation about the Scroll?!…. Oh well, I'll open it now…. I just need to find a safe place to read it.'_

A few minutes later, Naruto was on the Hokage Monument and on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. It was the place he usually came when he wanted a quite place to think or just somewhere peaceful to sit. No one besides Iruka-sensei knew about how Naruto comes up here from time to time. Naruto sat down and pulled the Scroll from out of his weapons pouch. _'Now that I think about it, my weapons pouch probably wasn't the safest place for this scroll. I was going to put it somewhere safer but I forgot all about it after the Chuunin Exam.'_

Naruto took a moment to look at the sky. The sun was setting but there was still enough light to read by for about ten to fifteen minutes. Naruto then looked at the scroll that was in his hands. _'Well it's now or never. The Old Man said all I have to do is wipe some of my blood on the seal and then I should be able to open it'_

Naruto nicked his thumb with his canine tooth and it drew some blood. He then swiped his thumb across the seal. At first nothing happened, but then, the seal started to glow a dull blue before fading away. Naruto's heart was racing as he opened the scroll and began to read what was inside:

_**Naruto, **_

_**I hope you can forgive me for placing the burden of Kyuubi on your shoulders. You are the real hero for keeping the Kyuubi from attacking the village by being the fox's jailor. I know you probably want to know why I chose you. The reason I chose you is because you are my son. I didn't want to ask anyone else to give up their son if I could not do the same. I know that you may not see that as a good reason but I hope that you can try to understand. I didn't want to do this to you or to anyone. I love you, my son, more than anything and I don't want to do anything to you that could cause you harm. But I know that sealing the Kyuubi will probably cause more harm you than it will help you.**_

_**I want you to know that I'm not that fond of writing letters because I'd much rather talk in person but as you know that wouldn't be possible. There is so much I wanted to tell you; so much I wanted to be able to teach you. When I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, I used a number of seals to keep it from escaping or influencing you. But one of the seals I placed on you has nothing to do with the sealing of the fox. Before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, I was working on a seal that would pass information or knowledge from one person to another. For instance, if one person used the seal to pass the knowledge of how to perform a fire jutsu, the person who had the seal on them would also be able to perform the same jutsu by just seeing it. Whether the person read about it in a scroll or saw it preformed. I placed this seal on you. Everything I know, I have passed to you. All the techniques I can perform, all the knowledge I have about seals, everything I know that could help you, you now know. You won't be able to just go out and perform everything I passed onto you. You need to train your body to be able to handle the taijutsu. You must train yourself to have above average chakra control to be able to perform the genjutsu and make seals. You need to be sure you have the chakra capacity to perform some of the ninjutsu. The seal I placed on you isn't just instant knowledge. You will have to work hard and find out how to trigger the seal into releasing the knowledge. **_

_**One of the reasons I decided to put this seal on you is because I know that since you are my son and you are a jinchuuriki, you will have people after your life. I won't be there to protect you from my enemies or from people who would want the power of the nine-tails. My other reason is that I won't be there for you. I won't be able to teach you what I know or help you learn new techniques. I just hope that this will be able to lighten the burden I have placed on you.**_

_**Your Father, **_

_**Minato Namikaze**_

The sun had almost completely set when Naruto finished reading the scroll. Naruto stared blankly at the scroll as he processed exactly what was said in the scroll. As he rolled the scroll back up, his emotions were ranging from excitement at learning new things and finally learning who his father was, to anger because it was his father who sealed the Kyuubi in him. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute as he kept thinking about the seal and his father. The only clear thought he had at the moment was, _'Holy Shit!'_

---

AN: Yes, I did skip over the whole invasion and getting Tsunade to return to Konoha. But as I've said before – I'm Lazy. Also I get tired of reading the same thing over in other fan fictions (like the Chuunin Exams) with only a small detail changed. And if I don't like reading it, I'm not going to write it.


End file.
